Lago Ensangrentado
by Hope Simons
Summary: Y alli estaba, pasando la cascada oscura, detras de la montaña de Los Repudiados y justo antes de llegar al limite de ambos reinos-Yasu y Akari.-alli, como una pesadilla costante, se encontraba su peor terror, el Lago Ensangrentado.


**Summary:** Y alli estaba, pasando la cascada oscura, detras de la montaña de Los Repudiados y justo antes de llegar al limite de ambos reinos-Yasu y Akari.-alli, como una pesadilla costante, se encontraba su peor terror, el Lago Ensangrentado.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven (Go, Chrone Sotene, Galaxy) no son de mi pertenencia, sino de Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis OC.

**Nota de la autora: **Vale, lo se, aun no he terminado ninguno de mis Fics, me siento avergonzada por ello y he de informar que tanto "La Academia Damned Orman" como "¡Atrapadas en Inazuma!" estan detenidos de momento por falta de inspiracion (¿Y ahora que hago con mi vida?). El Fic "Incapaz" sera eliminado por las mismas razones y, ademas, por organizacion en la base de esa historia misma. No hay mas por agregar y dolo me queda decir

¡Arranquen con la cancion cursi y que comience la historia!

* * *

_**Ya prefiero no pensar  
En lo que parece ser que nunca fue real  
No quedaba nada por decir y no te quise oír  
Tengo lo que quiero soy feliz **_

_**Ya no tengo que sentir  
Que al final de cuentas no servía para ti  
Eso fue tu culpa por cambiar  
Por dejarme atrás  
Pero en tu silencio  
Tengo paz**_

_**Te quiero confesar que cuando vine aquí  
Sabía que querías terminar y aun así  
Negaba la razón de no tener tu corazón  
Ya no voy a lamentar  
Lo que ya pasó lo que estuvo mal  
Ya te puedo perdonar lo que me dolió  
Cuando quisiste poner el final **_

_**Tu corazón ya es mío en verdad  
Tu dolor cuando lo tome fue tan real  
Yo sé que es amor  
Y sé que vas a despertar no vas a ver atrás  
Por fin me vas a ver, me vas oír,  
Me vas a amar  
Y me vas a decir lo que siempre quise oír  
Abre los ojos ya**_

_**Bésame ya  
Mírame  
Yo te esperare**_

* * *

En el comienzo de los tiempos de nuestro gran planeta, Kanto, ocurrio algo que cambio todo, en parte para bien y en parte para mal.

El gran dios Teiko, creador del cielo y de la tierra, completamente aburrido de su monotona eternidad como rey del universo, decidio crear un planeta, si, un planeta. Se decidio en que, ademas de gobernar el universo, tambien queria gobernar a otros seres vivientes.

Comenzo por dar forma a animales, habia algunos que tenian alas, otros cuernos, rayas, lunares, cuadrados y demas decorado, eran bien conocidas por ser las mas bellas criaturas en toda la existencia.

Si, en alguna epoca los animales fueron los seres mas bellos que caminaron por el suelo de Kanto, pero Teiko-aburrido de los animales.-penso que su vida seria mas divertida si tenia a seres parecidos a el, que pudieran comunicarse y hablar con el, fue entonces cuando comenzo a crear.

Hizo cuatro criaturas, todas con fracciones similares, pero a la vez distintas.

La primera era albina, muy albina, parecia una pequeña nube. Alta, delgada y con grandes ojos centellantes de un color gris precioso, era bella, muy bella y las alas blancas que salian de su espalda la hacian ver verdaderamente magnifica. El dios la denomino como: Akari, la niña luz.

El segundo era un varon, alto y delgado, con compleccion atletica y unos ojos verde-esmeralda centellantes, rascados como los de una serpiente. Su cabello era negruzco como las sombras y la piel morena era cubierta por diversas escamas negras, como las de una serpiente. Era Shuu, la serpiente.

El tercero tambien fue varon, lo llamo Emnios, el profundo. Un muchacho alto y delgado, con una apariencia para nada fuerte en coparacion a su hermano, pero en cierto modo musculosa. Sus ojos eran grandes, como el sol, dorados como el oro puro y sin nada de blanco a su alrededor, completamente dorados. Tenia el cabello pelirrojo y largo por los hombros, ondulado y brillante, contrastando con la piel rosada y tersa, de la cual-en la frente.-sobresalia un gran cuerno de color blanco-dorado.

Y la ultima fue mujer, pequeña y menuda, con la piel albina como la de su hermana y los ojos mas celestes que el cielo mismo. Su cabello era corto por los hombros, negro y suave como la seda, en las puntas era un tanto mas grisaceo. Sus brazos, espalda, pecho, cuello y rostro era cubierto por tiras, en forma de un extraño y delicado tatuaje que la hacian ver como una extraña criatura celestial. En su frente estaba una media luna, celeste como sus ojos, a diferencia del resto de los tatuajes fue denominada como: Yasu, el demonio celestial.

Todos tuvieron desendencia y pronto crearon un gran imperio lleno de sus mismas clases de criaturas, ellos eran los reyes por supuesto. Pero pronto Akari y Yasu destronaron a sus hermanos, uniendo fuerzas.

Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, en la actualidad ya no son un gran imperio, sino que se didvidieron en dos reinos, Yasu-donde habitan los hijos de la oscuridad-y Akari-el hogar de los celestiales.-, es mas que obvio quien reina donde. Yasu se la pasa llorando y lamentandoce cada segundo de su vida por su hermana perdida...

...

_-Argh.. Un año mas._

_Suspiro desde su torre, rememorando cada momento de aquel tortuoso dia en que todo sucedio._

_El dolor decaia sobre su ser, pegandose a su alma como una pegatina y no habia forma de que lo pudiera contener, ella, su cariñosa y dulce hermana, le habia marginando._

_Le habia repudiado como a la peor escoria de este universo, ya no le queria._

_¿Que demonios habia sucedido?¿Como diablos habian llegado a esto?, no lo sabia, simplemente paso. Lo unico que podia procesar su mente eran aquellos dolorosos recuerdos en los que pintaban perfectamente el porque de su condenada sentencia. Ella, , se habia unido en coito con Shuu, el prometido de su hermana, Akari._

_Comprendia perfectamente las acciones de su hermana-se lo merecia-, pero lo que no podia encajar en todo ese embrollo de pensamientos que estaban dentro de su cabeza, lo que la torturaba dia y noche, cada dia de su vida, era una pregunta, una sola_

_¿Porque no se sentia arrepentida por haberlo hecho?_

_Queria estarlo, tener el valor de ir ante su hermana y suplicar disculpas, pero no, algo le impedia hacerlo. Si su disculpa no iba a ser sincera ¿Para que disculparse?, su hermana se daria cuenta si mentia._

_Vio a los ciudadanos ir de un lado a otro en la gran aldea._

_De cualquier forma, se las estaba arreglando bien alli con su raza, a los pies de la montaña de los Repudiados._

_Su montaña._

...

¿Y Akari?, ella comparte su reino con Emnios, su hermano pequeño, ahora su espóso luego de que condeno a muerte a Shuu. No es que no se sienta un poco vacia por su hermana, pero eso es lo unico que siente, un poco de dolor y soledad, nada mas.

Despues de todo, Akari era conocida por ser la gran seoberana de un reino sin corazon ni sentimientos.

Y ella era la peor de todas, sin duda.

* * *

**Como habran visto en el Summary, necesitare OC's y, bueno, aqui les dejo la ficha:**

**Nombre:**-Solo el nombre, no hace falta ningun apellido. Japones o coreano, pero de paso tambien me gustaria informar que los apellidos de los de la raza Yasu siempre comienzan con alguna de las siguientes letras: Y-A-S-U. Los de la raza de Emnios con las letras: E-M-N-I-O-S. Los de Akari: A-K-R-I. Y los de la raza de Shuu solo con: H-S.

**Edad:**-Hay que tener en cuenta que son inmortales. Porgan su edad original y la que aparentan.

**Raza: **-Para la raza de Yasu solo aceptare tres, para la de Emnios cuatro (Uno de esos cuatro OC's sera el rey o reina, estara a mi eleccion.) , para la de Akari tambien solo cuatro(Uno de esos cuatro OC's sera el rey o reina, estara a mi eleccion.) y para la de Shuu... seis (El puesto de rey y soberano esta tomado por el mismo Shuu, son una raza pobre y el tiene que gobernar por ser el mayor).

**Apariencia:**Tienen que tener en cuenta los siguientes puntos:

1°: Si la raza es de Yasu tendra un tatuaje en alguna parte del cuerpo, solo si es de la realeza podra tener en el resto del cuerpo y nadie sera de la realeza, puesto que la princesa de Yasu ya esta escogida. Tienen que especificar el color de su tatuaje, la forma y el porque esta sobre su piel, es decir, su significado.

2°: La raza de Shuu tambien se dividira por colores, peros las criaturas serpientes seran todas con escamas de color oscuro y, les informo, todas tendran lengua vifida.

3°: Los del clan de Emnios no solo tendran cuernos, sino tambien alas. Asi como los del clan de Akari, pero estos no tendran cuerno y seran completamente de colores claros.

**Personalidad: **-Detallada.

**Arma y traje: **-Bueno, el traje dependera mucho de la raza que escojan, pero vendria a ser con que colores se vestirian normalmente. Sin son del clan de Yasu seran colores muy oscuros, los del clan de Shuu tendran ropa de... bueno, muy vistosa y mayormente color tierra y finalmente los del clan de Akari y Emnios solo seran colores pasteles. El arma esta a eleccion, pero es preferible si son armas blancas.

**Pareja: **-Menos Beta, Gamma y Alpha.

**Historia:**-¿Como vive su vida en su reino?: En el de Akari y Emnios todo es muy tranquilo, ya sabeis, paz completa, pero ninguno se muestra cariño en absoluto a nadie. En cambio en el reino de Yasu todo es bastante diferente, todos son amables y dulces, a pesar de que son frios y orgullosos por naturaleza. Y en el reino de Shuu... son salvajes.

**Extras:**-¿Algo por agregar?¿Alguna mascota salvaje?


End file.
